


The Other Best Man.

by SpaceDustDreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Happy Ending, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDustDreamer/pseuds/SpaceDustDreamer
Summary: “I’m gonna sleep with the other best man.”“Lance, please don’t sleep with the other best man.”- Keith is uncomfortable at best to be thrown into the whirlwind of Shiro's fast paced wedding to Allura. Yet he is even more uncomfortable when an attractive yet annoying stranger shows up determined to make his experience even more difficult.Lance, Allura's childhood friend is instantly convinced he can sleep with Keith before the wedding is over, However as he continues his pursuit he begins to get more involved than planned.However despite the whole ordeal the two will be forced to spend a lot of time together, as they are both filling the position of Best man.(Everyone is older here and it will probably get a lot deeper than it seems but I will balance it out with comedy- imsosorry)





	1. The pleasure's all mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: so, After rereading this fic a few times over and getting stuck at a wall I decided something was missing and decided to add in a few group chat scenes, also a few things have changed throughout to fill it out more. I hope you enjoy these changes and understand why they were necessary.

“Everyone gather round the happy couple! look at the camera and smile now! Three, two, one and-” Another disorientingly bright flash seared through Keith’s vision as a photographer tried desperately to capture image after image of the misbehaving and ever shifting group. Keith wasn’t one for large parties but Shiro had insisted upon him attending. He claimed that it would be strange for the best man to not show up for the engagement party. Keith had argued that it was strange to throw an engagement party to begin with and still plan the wedding to happen in only a few months. But nevertheless, he found himself stood shoulder to shoulder with dozens of other people; The hall was stuffed with more strangers than faces he recognised. It was a fairly decent sized hall, extravagant yet humble and still people found ways to make it feel suffocating.

“Suffering?” Pidge’s, voice brought Keith back to reality and he realised that a grimace had been plastered on his face.

“Hey, Pidge, I didn’t know you were next to me. Looking smart” Keith called over the crowd, looking over for a moment in admiration of their smart looking yet casual suit, then quickly looking back to the camera as yet another flash lit up the room.

“I wasn’t.” They replied, “I started over there by the bar. The group keeps shuffling around though.”

Keith hummed in response.

“Just grin and bear it. It would mean a lot to Shiro.” Pidge gently squeezed his shoulder

Keith glanced over at his half-brother, Shiro, who was linking arms with his wife to be. Allura Altea was a successful business woman who managed to turn her father's Company into a worldwide phenomenon. The woman was beautiful, kind caring and smart. It was no wonder her brother had such an affinity with her. He looked so happy with her and they seemed to fit together perfectly, like two halves of a whole. “I’ll do my best, Pidge.”

Pidge smiled in response and stood by his side until the whole group photo ordeal was over before leaving to congratulate Shiro.

 

Keith had barely managed to make his way over to the bar and order himself a drink before Allura snuck up on him.

“Keith, I’m so glad you decided to come along!” Allura's voice rang out clear above the rest of the crowd, her rich British accent seemingly alien among the other voices in the room. She usually did stick out like a sore thumb however with her stark white hair, almost silver in colour, made only more vibrant by her rich dark skin, lightly covered by a spattering of freckles. She had the poise and grace of a princess but there was a fierce and cunning side to her too. Allura was a rarity to human kind and a gem to those lucky enough to meet her. and she was soon to be his Sister-in-law.

“Hey, thanks for the invite,” He placed his drink down and leant over to hug the woman. Whenever he did hug her, the feeling always surprised him. Despite being tall and slender in appearance, she was a lot more muscular than you’d imagine. He had seen the girl throw his brother over her head like a rag doll during their trip to _Big Air,_ and Shiro was hardly lightweight, he was more muscle than anything.

“Of course you were invited, You’ll soon be my Brother-in-Law!” drawing back, she held him at arm’s length and smiled, her eyes creasing slightly at the edges, possibly the only sign of age to her flawless complexion, yet if anything it added to her kindness and beauty. She was perfect for his brother.

“I’m glad he found you, Allura.” Keith placed his hand atop hers where it rested on his shoulder. “You make him so happy. It’s great to see that smile again.”

The woman inhaled deeply, her eyes sparkling, “We found each other. And I’m so glad. I’ll do whatever it takes to make him happy for the rest of his life.”

“Thanks” Keith smiled back at her.

Allura suddenly let go of Keith and began fanning her face with her hands, “But enough of all this emotional talk for now, I cannot let myself cry!”

The two of them laughed together until an unfamiliar voice cut in.

 

“Excuse me, but I’m looking for the bride-to-be?”

Allura’s eyes darted behind Keith and immediately lit up “Lance!” She whisked past Keith and into the arms of the stranger who spun her around excitedly.

“I didn’t think you’d make it!” She cupped the man’s face in her hands and smiled brightly at him, He stood taller than her but leant down slightly so she didn't have to lean up. it was almost as if they had gone through this exact greeting for a million years, and the only thing that had changed between them was their height.

“Of course I’d make it. I flew out as soon as I heard! My plane landed about an hour ago, I literally only just had time to check into my hotel and get changed.”

“I can see that” Allura straightened his tie with a mock frown as the man laughed, flashing a set of perfectly straight white teeth.

Keith inhaled sharply and held his breath. The guy had a gorgeous face. His skin was tanned and paired with deep blue eyes he had an exotic look beyond this planet. Moving his gaze down, the stranger, whom Allura had referred to as Lance, had relatively squared shoulders and from what Keith could see through his suit jacket, a nice back. But his legs were the most impressive part. That was breakfast, lunch and dinner right there.

Keith remembered he had to breathe as he heard his brothers name.

“So this Shiro guy you snatched up. What’s he like?” The smile that passed Lance’s lips as he spoke erased all of Keith’s previous admiring thoughts. There was a smugness to it that seemed to scream “Everyone sucks but me.” Keith knew his type all too well.

Seemingly oblivious to the guys cockiness, or perhaps already used to it, Allura continued on, “Oh, Lance, He’s wonderful! He’s respectful, kind and so loving.” She clasped his hands in hers, “I think he’s the one.. Well obviously I would think that or I wouldn’t have agreed to marry him.. But still!”

“And the ring?” Lance overturned Allura’s hand to look at the delicate yet beautiful ring that Shiro had proposed with. Lance pouted disapprovingly causing Keith to grit his teeth. “No, No. Nothing less than all the stars in the sky would do for you, Princess.”

Keith nearly choked on his drink. Was this guy flirting with his brothers fiancée?

“You should have married me. I’d have given you a much bigger ring!”

Allura smacked him lightly on the chest, “Oh shut up, Idiot.”

The two of them laughed, hinting that the whole situation could have possibly been an inside joke spanning the course of a few years but Keith still didn't like it.

“Now, we can gush about details later, but right now I must introduce you to everyone!”

 

“Keith, I’d like you to meet someone,” Allura had first introduced the new guy to Shiro before dragging him over to where Keith was still sat at the bar, Saving him from an awkward conversation with a distant family member of Allura’s about how weddings had changed over the years, if he was completely honest he couldn't understand the old woman's accent. “He’s a very old friend of mine and my best man. He-”

“The name’s Lance.” He stepped forward and reached out his hand which Keith shook firmly. His eyes seemed to scan Keith up and down, lingering a little too long before that smile returned “It’s a pleasure to meet you”

Keith tilted his head slightly as he tried to read the man’s expression, “The pleasure’s all mine.” he spoke cautiously.

Someone called to Allura from somewhere across the room and she quickly excused herself, “I’ll be right back. Mix and mingle boys, Don’t be afraid to talk to everyone here.”

The two of them watched her leave before glancing back at one another.

Lance raised an eyebrow, gesturing to Keith’s empty glass. “What are you drinking?”

“Just whiskey.” Keith replied, his voice maintaining the same air of caution.

To his surprise the tall stranger gestured to the bartender to bring them both a whiskey each. The glasses soon gently clinking onto the bar in front of them.

“So.” Lance began, picking up his glass and swirling the liquid around inside, Making the ice cubes twirl. “You’re the Groom’s best man?”

Keith nodded, “And brother.”

A silence hung between the two of them. Two sentences. That was all they managed and they were already struggling. Keith felt his palms grow sweaty and he picked up the glass of ice and whiskey hoping the coldness would help.

“I have to be honest. I’ve never heard of there being two best men at a wedding before? Isn’t it usually just the groom who gets one?” Lance asked as he began to nurse his drink.

“Traditionally, yeah.”

It seemed the two of them could only do conversation in two’s.

This time Keith began, “So how do you know Allura?”

“Childhood friend” He replied nonchalantly. Keith should have figured really. They were too close and obviously with all the harmless flirting and jokes they couldn't have been anything else than childhood friends. “And my first love.”

For the second time tonight Keith nearly choked on his drink.

“Unrequited obviously,” Lance continued as if it were old news, “But don’t worry, I moved on and branched out. Way out..” Keith looked at Lance to notice he was watching a group of women stood across the bar from them. He shot them a quick wink and finger guns, gaining a few giggles in the process before turning back to his drink. He took a long sip and swallowed before turning to Keith fully for the first time since they shook hands. “How about you? With anyone tonight?”

Keith shook his head, “Nope.”

“Got a girlfriend back home?”

“Nope.”

“Recent break up?”

Keith took a sip, staring ahead at the glass bottles lined up on the wall behind the bar. Partly because he refused to look at the ridiculously attractive cocky man stood next to him, but also because the question seemed to sting him a little, for completely unrelated reasons.

Lance pursed his lips. “Boyfriend?”

Keith felt his lips twitch slightly at the word.

“No boyfriend. But I’m getting close.” The smug tones of self validation slipped back into his voice as he pried on. “Gay. And you didn’t come out recently either, I’m guessing you came out as a teenager?”

Keith began chewing on the inside of his cheek, his foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

“You’ve had a few heartbreaks right? And it’s kept you from dating.” Lance leant an elbow on the bar and smirked as he spoke. Keith’s tie suddenly felt very tight around his neck. “It’s not that you can’t get a guy, It’s that you just _won’t_ allow yourself to. oh..” Lance paused for a moment before lowering his voice, "is it a family not accepting you kind of thing..?"

Before he could stop himself Keith snapped his gaze towards Lance, his eyes furious. He turned to face him and jabbed him in the chest as he spoke between gritted teeth, refusing to let himself yell in fear of causing a scene “You need to back off and watch yourself. None of that concerns you.”

Lance raise his hands in surrender “Hey, I’m just mingling like Allura suggested.”

“No, You’re being a dick.” Keith turned back to his drink and downed the remaining alcohol in one. “Thanks for the drink.” He smiled sarcastically at Lance and turned to walk away, eager to put as much space between him and that arrogant man as possible.

Lance raised his eyebrows and picked up his own glass again, seeing Allura pacing over to him quickly, her expression full of concern “Lance, what happened? What did you do?”

Lance’s smile changed slightly and he wiggled his eyebrows at her, the gesture both ironic and completely serious at the same time. Allura’s shoulder immediately slumped, “Lance-”

“I’m gonna bang the best man.”

“Lance, _please_ don’t _bang_ the best man.” The woman struggled to form the word and shook her head in protest.

However It was too late already and Allura knew it. Lance already stood tall with confidence and pride as if he had succeeded in his task before it had even begun. His mind was made up.

“I’m going to do it.”

“Lance, This is ridiculous. You cannot sleep with my future husband’s brother. You are a best man too! You have a reputation to uphold with that title!”

“Allura,” Lance sighed “It’s usually up to the best man to sleep with the chief bridesmaid, And I neglect to see one, so; I’m sleeping with the other best man.”

“Do not sleep with the other best man.”

“It’s already done.”

“Lance. No-”

“Lance, _Yes”_

Allura sighed and brought her hand up to her forehead before sighing dramatically and turning away, muttering something about how Lance still had some growing up to do.

Lance meanwhile sipped at his drink, looking forward to the following months with great anticipation.


	2. Blush or Cyan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Pidge bond over fabric samples. Shiro woo's Allura with fabric samples. Everyone loves fabric samples.  
> Except Lance, who has a lot to think about.

_Allura started group chat._

_Allura changed chat name to Wedding Planning._

_Allura_ : I hope to see you all tomorrow for planning. The address is 42 West street and we will be there for about 11AM, let either Shiro or myself know if you can't make it. xx

 _Pidge:_ I'll be there for sure.

 _Keith:_ Same.

 _Shiro_ : Not sure if I'll be able to make it :( got to spend the day with this super beautiful woman instead. something about wedding plans...

 _Allura_ : You idiot <3 I love you.

 _Shiro_ : Love you too, Princess.

 _Pidge_ : Gross, You guys aren't even married yet and I'm already throwing up. Keith, How are we going to survive a whole month of this??

 _Keith:_  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Pidge_ : ....

 _Pidge_ : I see you are an indispensable ally in this whole ordeal.

 _Keith_ : I aim to please.

 _Pidge_ : Amazing. Such help, Very Support, wow! 

 _Keith:_ Don't you Doge me.

 _Pidge:  ¯_ \\_(ツ)_/¯

 _Keith:_ Cold.

Shiro: See you tomorrow, Guys.

 

\------

Keith let out an aggravated sigh as he massaged the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. He had been stood in a wedding store with a mock dinner table set up, staring at table runners for the last hour with Shiro, Allura and Pidge unsure of how he was even dragged into the whole ordeal. “Honestly, I don’t think it matters too much.”  
“Of course it matters, Keith.” Allura said calmly picking up two of the samples again and eyeing them with fierce determination. “It will end up giving us a colour theme for the rest of the wedding.”  
Pidge looked up from where she was sat on one of the extremely ornate love seats in the shop window, inspecting a book of fabric samples, “Don’t complain too much, Keith. It could be worse. We could be deciding between Ivory and.. Snowdrop?” Her face scrunched up slightly as she readjusted her glasses to get a better view of the book.  
Keith walked across to sit next to Pidge on the seat who instantly put down the book of samples to look at him. “You’re quiet today.”  
Keith raised an eyebrow.  
“Not that you’re usually very loud. It’s just you’ve been quieter than usual.”  
“I think I’m just a bit freaked out. My big brother’s getting married.” Keith took the sample book from Pidge and flicked through the pages. He frowned in a similar way to Pidge a moment ago as he pointed at a fabric slice, "Who decided to call this one 'Microwave Popcorn?"  
“I get that. Must be weird.” She peered at the strip and said with a chuckle, "and I think it's more of a 'Melted Butter' shade"  
There was a pause.  
“I just got him back, Pidge.” Keith muttered resting the book on his lap.  
Pidge was the one to raise an eyebrow this time, a concerned expression on her face. “You got him back five years ago..?” She obviously didn't word her sentence this way to seem mean so Keith didn’t take any offence.  
“But for years it was doctor's appointments, therapy, counselling and rehabilitation. But now it really is him. And I know it’s not the same, but.” He stopped speaking and swallowed hard.  
“You’re scared of losing him again, but to Allura?”  
Keith nodded and looked across the room to where his brother was sat on a chair across the room, watching Allura. It was completely ridiculous and he felt guilty, but after everything Shiro had only just started to come out of his shell again in the last two years.   
He had started cooking again. He would take out the trash. He actually got out of bed before two in the afternoon. He didn't get stressed out after making phone calls. Crowds didn’t make him feel vulnerable and he had stopped tensing up or zoning out every time a plane flew overhead.  
Most of it had been because of Allura. She had been there from his very first therapy session and had overseen every step taken to make him feel safe and whole again. Mentally and physically.  
This almost made Keith resent Allura for a while. He wanted to be there for his big brother and stick with him through everything. But when he started to notice the growing bond between them he realised that he could attend all the sessions he wanted, but what Shiro needed was for someone to hold him as he slept, to keep all the bad dreams at bay. Keith then began to feel thankful for the woman and grew to love her like a big sister. He was glad that soon she would be.  
“You know nothing in the world could take him away from you again.” Pidge’s voice chimed in, “He wouldn't allow it. Even if he’s married and living in his own home. Or even if he were on a different planet! You know you won’t ever lose him again.”  
Keith smiled, signalling his recognition and agreement to his close friend’s words.

“Shiro, darling, which do you prefer?” Allura asked as she turned to face Shiro. She still hadn’t decided on a colour, “Blush or cyan?  
Shiro rose from his seat and walked over to get a closer look, softly taking the fabrics out of Allura’s hands. He ran his thumbs across both as if feeling the fabrics but stopped the moment halfway through his lips twitching in the process as if embarrassed or pained. Keith pressed his own lips together into a thin line as he watched his brother. Shiro placed both strips of fabric in his right hand, a sleek and modern prosthetic, then felt the fabrics with his still human left hand. Allura noticed the action and gently squeezed his shoulder. Not in a sense of pity, but more as reassurance that nobody blamed him for forgetting sometimes. “Neither.” he said finally.  
Allura raised an eyebrow but didn’t press on. Keith admired that in their relationship. They were patient. They waited and listened to one another. “I think I prefer this one.” He picked up a lilac strip from the table and held it up close to her cheeks, smiling, “It brings out the colours in your eyes”  
The two of them stared at one another and Keith prepared himself mentally for the fact that he was probably going to see the two of them kiss for the fifth time today, but luckily, or unluckily for him, the door to the store opened, and a little bell rang out through the room alerting them that company was due.

Keith had expected to see Lance again, but certainly not as soon as he did. It had been only two days since the party and already he was cursed with that arrogant presence. He was hoping it was all a bad coincidence but alas Allura had invited him along, claiming that the wedding planning had to do with everyone involved.  
It also turned out that Lance, Shiro and Pidge were all already familiar with one another and seemed to get on just fine. Yet another reason for Keith to dislike the guy. It seemed everything he did just grated on him.  
Keith didn’t exactly want everyone else to dislike him too, but he felt like the odd one out being the only one with an opposition to him so he decided to give the guy another chance. When they eventually wrapped things up for the wedding decor and colour theme, deciding on the lilac that Shiro had so flattered Allura with, the group had to head back home.  
At first Shiro had offered to take Pidge and Lance back in his car with himself and Allura but Pidge had respectfully turned down the offer, claiming they had some shopping to do still and cheerfully departed, leaving Lance as the only one still in need of a lift back to his hotel.  
“I can take you.” Keith didn’t really think about the offer before he said it. Sure, he wanted to try to make amends for the sake of the wedding, but his mode of transportation wasn’t really great for doing carpool rounds.  
Allura chimed in quickly, hands protectively clamped on a stunned Lance’s shoulders, “We can manage”  
“It saves you guys having to make any detours, besides the hotel is closer to my place than yours.” Keith placed one hand in his jacket pocket, hands clasped on keys ready to go.  
“It’s fine honestly, Keith.” Shiro said, “It’s not too far off course for us.”  
“I’m down.” Lance’s voice cut through any further protest. His eyes locked onto Keith and remained that way, unwavering but slightly mocking.  
There was a silence in the room for a while before Shiro nodded, “Okay then. I’ll see you tomorrow, Keith. And Lance,” The young man perked up again at the sound of his name, “Behave.” Lance’s expression became slightly offended as he muttered the word ‘rude’.  
The group made their way outside and Shiro held his arm out for Allura to link onto like some sort of couple from a disney film, before the man smiled at his brother “Be careful.”  
Keith replied, “Always am.” Before turning to lead a waving Lance down the street.

“Sketchy much?” Lance jeered as Keith led him down an alleyway.

"If it isn't sketchy is there any point?" Keith muttered in a mocking fashion to Lance's comment, gaining a snort of laughter in response.  
Waiting just in the alley was a red motorbike. It looked well taken care with a a beautiful paint job but old enough to make Lance slightly jittery. “She yours?” he rubbed his palms on his jeans before clasping them together.  
Keith hummed in response and retrieved the keys from his jacket pocket.  
“Well you’re a lot more interesting than I thought.”  
Keith set about unlocking the storage box of the bike and removing a spare helmet with a pair of gloves stuffed inside. “Suit up.” he said, tossing them over to Lance who had no issue catching them. He then took his own helmet off from where he had left it on the handlebars and put it on, visor slid up. As he glanced back over to his companion he noticed that he was struggling slightly with the buckle. “There's a trick to it,” he said as he gently pushed Lance’s chin up with a finger and set to work buckling the chin strap. “Through, then under, then clip it.”  
When he looked back up at Lance he saw that same smug smile. “Do you use this trick on your dates?” The confidence in the line made Keith sigh from irritation, but he refused to retaliate. Instead he simply snapped down the visor on his helmet, climbed onto the bike and started the engine.  
“Get on.” He called over the roar.  
Lance didn’t have to be told twice and quickly hopped on the bike.  
“Now hold on tight.” Bad choice. Keith knew he should have elaborated. _'Use the handles at the side of your seat to hold on, Lance'._ Nope. As soon as he finished speaking Lance had looped his arms around his waist, chest pressed to his back. “Not- Just. Forget it.” with a twist of the wrist the bike pulled forward and they were soon driving off through the streets under the fading heat of the sun.

Lance felt a bit bad for the guy. Here he was sat in such close proximity to the short tempered other best man. He had to admit, maybe the hands around the waist were an unnecessary detail and he didn't really have to be pressing up against him so much, thighs and all, but Keith’s reactions were priceless. His shoulders were tensed up and his hands had an iron grip on the handles. The signs were small but obvious.  
It wasn’t really Lance’s style to set about on challenges like this. He was a good guy in all honesty, a self proclaimed ladies man, sure. But he knew how to treat a girl if he truly liked her. He knew how to treat any person when it came to relationships or even sex. With respect.  
He had dabbled around dating guys before too, but he didn't ever intentionally want to hurt people. Beautiful people intrigued him.  
Then there was Keith. Keith had the capacity to be beautiful, but as soon as you started to admire him, his temper or lack of enthusiasm or even lack of a funny bone got in the way. Then there was the hair. Why and how? Those were the two questions he couldn't erase from his mind. Where would even cut people’s hair like that these days? In all honesty, Keith was becoming a sort of game to him. The angrier he got, the more he wanted to succeed in his goal. Lance loved to win people over. And he knew Keith would be fun to win over. He may even end up being good in bed?  
As the drive progressed Lance seemed to forget about his personal quest to tick Keith off for a moment. Instead he found himself holding on more tenderly as he began to enjoy the feel of the wind whipping against his clothes. The sway as they turned corners had his blood pumping yet the hum of the engine had him perfectly calm. He missed the rush of feeling so fast and free.  
It was colder than he thought on the back of the bike. He was kind of grateful that Keith was in front of him, shielding him from most of the wind, keeping his chest warm so the only chill he really felt was along his arms and legs.  
There was a familiarity to it all. The bike had more dials and gauges than a car in its dashboard, and the way they rose and fell left him feeling nostalgic.  
As he peered over Keith’s shoulder to look at the switches and dials, Lance caught a glimpse of his driver in the wing mirror. He seemed focused and cool, but his eyes had a sparkle that Lance knew too well. A familiarity to the thrill of it all and denial of the danger.  
Lance turned his gaze up to the sky and watched the clouds as they passed overhead. They were tainted with shades of orange and pink, as if saluting the sun in its final moments before it parted for another cold night. It seemed that as they were moving forwards the clouds were going backwards.  
It seemed strange but he felt like there was a bizarre correlation between that imagery and his own life. A smile crossed his lips and before he knew it Keith had already pulled up outside of the hotel. Lance so wished he could sit on the back of that bike and watch the clouds longer.  
Keith glanced over his shoulder at Lance, his signal to get off.  
He obliged and removed the gear that Keith had let him use which Keith locked back in the storage box, then put his hands in his pockets casually despite suddenly feeling anything but casual. He had originally planned to invite Keith inside, Offer him a drink in the hotel bar, give a few lines, make a few moves and see if it moved the plan along any. Lance couldn't see Keith expression very well under the dark tint of his visor but he guessed from his silence that Keith expected him to as well. But after the ride Lance suddenly just felt like sitting in his hotel room, maybe dragging a chair up to his window and watching the clouds move around the city.  
He smiled faintly again, almost apologetically and raised one hand slightly in a sort of half-hearted wave.  
“Thanks for the lift. I’ll see you around.” He nodded.  
“Sure.” Keith seemed surprised, even confused, but didn’t question it. He simply nodded back and watched Lance walk towards the doors of the hotel for a few seconds before flipping up his visor. “Hey, Lance?”  
He stopped and turned, “Yeah?”  
“If you need a lift at all again, let me know. Saves you getting taxi’s all the time.” Keith stared at Lance with a stony expression that was sort of hard to read.  
Lance simply nodded and repeated the same wave as earlier before walking into the hotel, noting the sound of a motorbike engine roaring to life again and slowly fading away.

Three hours passed. Lance spent three hours sat by the window in a little armchair with his knees pulled up to his chest. He would occasionally unlock his phone and scroll through a few apps or watch a few videos. However he would always come back to the sky. Staring up and missing it. Wishing he could be there. He felt a tug in his gut and rested his forehead on his knees.  
“Fuck.” He spat the word like it was acid on his tongue and banged his head lightly against knees a few times before standing up, phone still in hand, and scrolling through his contacts. He tossed and turned between which of the many contacts to call. He could call Hunk, but he wouldn’t be in the city until much closer to the wedding. The guy was busy running his own restaurant and Lance was so proud of him for following that dream.  
There was that tug again.  
His mother would be asleep now. She would probably chew his ear off for an hour if he called her anyway, which made him only want to call her more. He already missed her voice.  
He wanted to call Allura, but she was already stressed with the wedding and seemed to have a one track mind when she was focused on something.  
It was probably selfish, but he knew he had Shiro’s number in his phone and he felt Shiro would be good to chat with.  
One ring, two, three.  
By the time it reached four a voice replied, “Hey, Lance?”  
“Shiro, Buddy. Can we talk for a bit? We’ve not been able to catch up properly yet.”  
There was a silence for a moment which made Lance feel slightly awkward.  
“Are you okay, Lance?”  
The guy honestly felt quite taken aback and had no idea how to reply. He instead started out at the sky again, the stars blocked by the light pollution of the buildings.  
When he didn’t reply, Shiro did instead. “I’ll be there in a little while.”  
“You don’t have to, we can just-”  
“Wait outside for me, I’ll pick you up.”  
“Okay.” Lance smiled. Shiro amazed him sometimes. “Thanks”  
Lance could almost hear the smile in Shiro’s voice, “No problem.” The call ended and Lance took a breath before pulling his shoes on again, grateful and excited to have some well needed one-on-one time with his old friend.


	3. Turquoise is a shade of green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro get Milkshakes, hoping to catch up after years. A game of car counting turns into soul searching and Shiro sets the boundaries involving his brother. The next day is Wedding dress shopping where stress leads to champagne.

Life could you some pretty crap times. But life could also give you milkshakes by the roadside with an old friend whom you so longed to connect with. Lance was grateful for that. As they sat on the curb they counted cars. It was an activity they would sometimes do back at the old training base. If a car drove on site and it was your colour then you tallied it up. By the end of the week, whoever had the least amount of cars had to but the other a drink or meal. But now Lance and Shiro sat counting cars, wanting nothing more than the simplicity and nostalgia it brought.

Shiro called out whenever a black car drove by, “That’s twelve.”

“Nine” A blue car drove past them, Lance’s colour.

“Thirteen”

“Ten!”

“Lance that car was green.”

“I’d say it was more of a turquoise”

“Which isn’t blue.”

Lance gaped at Shiro, “You are not one of _those_ people are you?”

“Turquoise is its own colour Lance. If anything it’s a variation of green.”

Lance covered his head with his hands and fell back onto the sidewalk, yelling out as if he’d just been punched causing Shiro to laugh and pull him up by his shoulder.

“Get up, you’re causing a scene.”

The younger man eventually gave up and sat up with a satisfied sigh. He grabbed his milkshake from where it sat next to him and took a long sip. “I’ve missed horrible milkshakes.”

“Absolutely terrible” Shiro agreed drinking from his own milkshake.

“What’s your favourite milkshake flavour?” Lance looked back at the road.

“Well I used to really love Chocolate. But Allura always drinks vanilla, so I sort of grew used to it and it slowly became my favourite.” he paused, “Fourteen.”

Lance scowled, “But you used to hate vanilla! Eleven.”

“Yeah, but whenever she had one and offered me some I just couldn’t say no to her.”

Lance scoffed at the sentence, “Couples are so weird. Twelve. I couldn’t ever see myself changing that much for- Thirteen- For someone.”

The air seemed to suddenly take on a warmer feel, mellow, safe. “You would. When you find that person. Things change. You change. For better or worse.”

Lance found himself nodding as if he completely trusted Shiro’s every word. Suddenly his milkshake tasted bitter. He felt a pang of jealousy but upon recognition it turned to admiration. If anyone deserved happiness and love, it was Shiro. Even if it was with Allura.

When they say you never get over your first love, they truly mean it. Lance would often find himself thinking about that strange little girl whom he fell in love with during days spent building sandcastles and paddling in warm waters during tender sunsets. He thought about the things they would have done if she had accepted his declarations of love and persistent pursuits.

But she didn’t and he was fine with that. He had truly moved on, and no longer felt that way about her. But he still wondered.

Shiro shifted his feet slightly and looked over at Lance. In the night where their surroundings were mainly dominated by neon signs and street lamps, the scar that ran across his face looked almost ghostly but his eyes looked more innocent and brighter. They reflected the shine from the headlights of passing cars. “How about your favourite flavour.?”

A hum echoed through Lance’s throat as he thought on the question. “Depends where it’s from. If we’re talking a custom milkshake place I’m all about fresh fruit. But if it’s from a place like this then it’s always Vanilla.”

Shiro nodded respectfully before turning slightly to face Lance with a sound that seemed to be a mix between a sigh and a grunt. Shiro always made the strangest moves or noises that made him seem older than he was, but Lance knew that he could move quicker or hit harder than anyone else he knew. Shiro’s eyebrows pulled together slightly, the frown creating the slightest crease between them, “What’s been eating you then, Sharpshooter?”

Lance laughed slightly at his old nickname. Weekends spent in arcades after tough training weeks and highscores never defeated earnt him the title by his own choosing, but Shiro had taken to it. “Not gonna lie, I miss it. I know I made my choice, But I miss the feeling of it all.”

Shiro nodded but his jaw tightened for a second before he relaxed again.

“I don’t want to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. I know that you left because of an accident and-”

“It’s fine, Lance” Shiro cut in. “I’ve spent hundreds of hours talking to people about what happened to me. I’m used to it. But I did ask about you.”

Lance glanced at Shiro’s prosthetic arm, his throat suddenly tight. “I want to be up there again Shiro.” His gaze shifted to the sky once more, the source of all this sudden soul searching. “But I know I blew that chance when I left. I worked hard to build my way up, I had no natural talent like you. I just wanted to feel something that I’d only ever felt in the air.”

He glanced at Shiro waiting for an input, but his dark eyes simply urged him to continue.

“I just.. I made my choice. There’s no going back, I know that. I just feel like I left a part of me behind when I did.” Lance’s gaze fell to the cup in his hands.

“It’s never too late. If you’ve got passion and drive then it’s never too late. But I understand why you sacrificed your career. That’s fine. Just try to make peace with it. What you decide is your choice, no one can force you to do anything. But you _do_ have talent.”

Lance gently nudged Shiro with his shoulder, “Whatever.”

The two of them smiled and looked back at the cars driving by. It seemed like such a trivial conversation but much more could be felt than said. They had managed to talk to one another as if years hadn’t passed between them. Lance was glad that it was so simple.

“I never knew you had an adopted brother though.”

Shiro inhaled deeply as if he knew where the conversation was headed. “Yeah.”

“How old is he?”

“Twenty two.”

“Cool. Cool. And he’s into bikes? That’s interesting.”

“Lance if you try to mess my brother around I will break your pretty little face that you love so much.”

Lance shuffled away from shiro slightly staring at him in horror, “Woah! Where did that come from? We just had a heart to heart and now you're throwing threats at me?”

Shiro looked over at him with his best ‘you’re so obvious’ expression. “Allura told me about your little plan. But don’t even think about it. He is my brother, _Not_ your plaything."

“Come on, Shiro! Have a little faith!”

“No, Lance. He is a lot more sensitive than you think. He hasn’t had it easy.”

“Neither have I! Come on! _Buddy? Amigo? Frienderino? Pal? Paladin_?”

“ _Paladin_?” Shiro scoffed a laugh.

“I don’t know.” Lance shrugged. “Fourteen, _Fifteen_!!” Lance jumped up to his feet pointing at the two blue cars that drive by, one after the other. “Double cars! That’s an instant win!”

Shiro stood up too with a sigh. “Yeah, But you still counted a Turquoise car.”

 

The next day Lance woke up feeling refreshed mentally but physically drained. A quick shower helped to boost his energy a little, followed by a very particular moisturising routine to make sure his face looked better than he felt. Lance always prided himself in the fact that he looked good. Sure he had been born that way, but maintaining it took more than people thought. Today they were going Wedding dress shopping and he was determined to help Allura choose the very best dress and look good while doing it! The woman would look like a princess. Lance had a knack for beauty so helping pick a wedding dress would be a piece of cake.

He was lucky enough that the dress shop they would be checking out that day was just a short walk down the road from the hotel so he quickly got dressed into simple jeans and his favourite jacket before making his way out onto the streets.

He was the second to arrive at the dress shop; Lance could already see Allura stood inside talking to the sales assistant, sipping on a glass of champagne. As he walked in a bell on the door rang above his head, “Hey there, Princess” He smiled, “Hard at work I see” Lance gestured to the champagne flute in her hand.

“Lance! Come over, help yourself to a drink.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

 _Ring._ The bell alerted them of yet another visitor. Two in fact.

“Pidge, Keith, So glad you could make it!”

The sales assistant hurried around the room providing everyone with their own glass of champagne yet she also looked slightly confused. Afterall they were a strange wedding party.

As the bride began scouring the racks of dresses the other three sat a couch in the room sipping from their glasses.

“You look like shit.” Keith began, clearly referencing Lance who at the other side of the couch while Pidge, who was sat innocently between them, choked on their champagne.

“Says the guy with the _mullet_.” Lance retorted, not missing a beat, yet repressing a gasp at the blatant lie. Lance knew he looked good.

“Shiro said he drove out to meet you last night. He didn’t get back to his place until at least midnight.”

“And? Are you his mother now?”

“No, Just explains why you look so tired.” Keith pouted as he took his phone out of his pocket and began shuffling between apps, clearly bored but not enough to focus his attention on one thing.

“That’s rich coming from you.”

Pidge suddenly straightened her posture and looked back and forth between the two men. “Hey guys! Why don’t we cool the savagery for like two seconds and try not to embarrass ourselves here. This is about Allura today.”

Neither of them said anything.

“Good.” she continued. “Now how about this. Anytime you feel like saying something snarky or being a jerk, take a sip of your drink.”

Both guys took a long drink, refusing to stop until Pidge glared, “Responsibly you morons. Because obviously being pissed in a wedding dress shop is better than starting a fight.”

 

The group had all begun looking through the racks of dresses, scouring each one for the perfect dress. So far it seemed a million miles away. Every dress they pulled out had one or more things just just didn't look right. There was a certain fairy tale quality that they were looking for, but none of it had the out-of-this-world personality that Allura herself had.

Lance knew that an outfit had to reflect its wearer. If it didn't share the same uniqueness that the person wearing it did, then it wasn't worthy. Or maybe Lance was thinking too far into it.

Either way he was determined to help. “I think we need to focus on a few key features. What are you really looking for here?”

Allura took a step back from the rail she was inspecting and sighed. “I think I want to go with white. While I know a lot of brides go for Ivory these days, I want it to feel traditional.”

Keith nodded as he looked to Allura, his champagne flute now full for a second time. “I agree. I think it will look great with your hair too.”

Allura smiled as she brought her hand up to her long wavy silvery white hair. “That’s sweet, Keith”

“I think Shiro would appreciate the traditional value with white as well.” Keith continued. Lance chewed at the inside of his cheek lightly and sipped at his champagne. Keith seemed to have all the answers today. Now, helping Allura wasn’t a competition. It wasn’t some ‘whoever helps the most wins’ scenario. Except it one hundred percent was. Lance was keeping a mental tally in his mind.

Lance took another sip of the champagne, starting to enjoy the taste of the bubbles on his tongue. His first sip hadn’t been too appealing. It had an overwhelming taste, but now he was beginning to appreciate it. “I’d guess the next question is over the top like a Disney princess, or sleek like Kate middleton.”

Allura snapped her gaze over to Lance in a shared moment of appreciation as she mouthed ‘that dress though?’ referring to the Royal wedding years back.

He smiled slightly, “What else tickles your fancy?”

“I think I’d love something sparkly. But not too over the top! I don't want to be turned into a disco ball!”

“How about lace?” Pidge’s voice emerged from behind a rail of clothes, causing the shop assistant to gasp. Keith promptly pulled Pidge out from the wedding version of Narnia with an unimpressed expression followed by her calling him out saying how she was only searching for the dress size.

“I would very much like lace, it has such an elegant touch!”

“Satin or tulle?” Keith was the next to call out.

“Both?”

Lance pursed his lips, arms folded in front of him, “Sleek or poofy?”

“Um?”

“More champagne, Miss?”

Without speaking Allura took the glass eagerly from the shops assistant and drank it whole, a look of sudden panic in her eyes. Maybe they needed to cool it on the twenty questions.

 

A couple hours later Allura had decided on five dresses. Lance had recommended she try them all on.

“That’s actually a good idea.” The assistant had said, “It would give you a feel of each dress style too as well as which you prefer aesthetically.”

The woman had then begun picking up each dress Allura chose and led her to the changing rooms. Everyone else had made their way back to the couch.

“Look at you go, buddy, being helpful today I see?” Lance mumbled into his glass.

As he glanced him over Keith noted how tense Lance seemed despite his lounging position. “Jealous?”

Pidge let out a sigh and slapped Keith’s arm lightly. “Grow up, jeez!”

“Are you ready for the first one?” Allura’s voice called from behind a curtain.

“That was quick..” Pidge muttered, then called “Go for it, Princess!”

The woman walked out from behind the curtain in a tight fitted sleeveless gown that hugged down her hips yet flared daintily just above the knees in layers of tulle. The group let out sighs and gasps.

“I like that one. Very modern but elegant. A nice blend of two contrasting themes.” Pidge nodded

Lance was next to speak up, “It’s really nice and you look stunning in it.. But.. I think we can do better.”

Keith nodded in agreement which Allura noted “You’re probably right. Next one?”

The group nodded.

 

The next two dresses had similar reactions. One person liked it, two others felt more could be offered. One satin straight gown with a high neckline was turned down and one poofy cinderella style dress with a ridiculously long train.

Two more glasses of champagne later and Keith was feeling particularly glad he had walked today. He had began to slump slightly against Lance’s shoulder who he was now sat next to somehow but was too chilled out to care. Pidge was apparently excitable after the one glass and Lance had beaten Keith’s record and gone for five glasses, yet if anything he seemed more focused.

“Ready?” Allura called from behind the curtain, her voice had a thrill to it that made the others all sit up excitedly, raring to go.

The others on the couch all called to her indicating they were eager to see and when she emerged they fell silent.

The dress was, simply put, breathtaking but even more so on Allura.

It was white, naturally, with a lace covered satin bodice and off the shoulder sleeves. A crest of shimmering jewels created a simple belt design around her waist and below the belt the skirt cascaded down in layers of crisp white fabric, layer upon layer of soft tulle which fell at just the right way to accentuate her hips and create a slight train behind her. And honestly? She looked like something out of this world.

She seemed to pick up on the awe that filled the room and grinned excitedly before spinning elegantly.

“Allura..” Pidge inhaled deeply before exhaling, “Damn.” She began quickly fanning her own face,”If I cry I’m boycotting the wedding.”

Keith smiled simply at her and nodded slowly.

“That’s the one, princess. No doubt.” Lance’s eyes seemed to change. His gaze softened and his smile seemed genuine. Keith noted the change then looked across at Pidge, Still trying to calm themself down. He looked back at his future sister-in-law once again and felt ridiculously proud. She was everything he had hoped for, for his brother, and more.

The sales assistant let everyone finish gushing at the bride to be about how stunning she looked before taking her to change again and sort out the payments. Lance, Keith and Pidge stayed sat behind to finish off their glasses of champagne.

“We didn’t do much, but; Job well done team.” Lance held out his glass. The others clinked theirs to his excitedly, all grinning like children.

The calm wouldn't last too long however as Pidge had to quickly rush to the bathroom, claiming that the one sly glass of champagne she had drunk was sending her into a wave of nausea.


	4. Big Dumb Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks with Lance are 'surprisingly easy'. Keith finds himself listening in an almost trance like state to a rather unguarded Lance.  
> Lance makes an observation and Keith almost loses it.

Drinks with Lance was surprisingly easy. He seemed to drink at a pace that matched Keith perfectly. Granted if Keith had a small amount of alcohol, most of which were bought by Keith, left to drink and Lance the same, the latter would instantly down his drink upon realising as if trying to one up or impress the other.

Keith didn’t find alcohol consumption impressive at all. What he did find impressive was Lance’s sudden openness involving himself. He seemed to speak more freely, there was no apparent script, and he seemed less hostile, if he ever was to begin with, It was hard to tell while intoxicated.

“And I mean, I like Nicki Minaj, but Beyonce is much better. Her music is just more relatable.” 

Keith took a moment to realise he had completely zoned out of Lance’s whole Beyonce vs Nicki rant and had in fact been watching his lips instead, completely ignoring what he had been saying. 

Call it attraction or pure boredom, Keith wasn’t sure himself, but he he knew was that his face felt ridiculously warm from the amount of drink he had already had, his cheeks were no doubt flushed already, and liked to watch the way Lance’s lips formed the words he spoke.

“What about you?” Lance’s sudden question brought Keith back from behind another layer of his daydream reality.

He hummed questioningly in response, noting the flushed red of Lance’s cheeks too.

Lance took a sip of his drink and looked away, obviously understanding that Keith had no idea what he was talking about. There was a pause between the moment he swallowed the final contents of his glass and the actual moment he lowered the glass from his lips. “I don’t remember hearing about you at all from my time back at Flight school?”

Keith tilted his head slightly and frowned, “What do you mean? You went to Flight School?”

Lance took a deep breath, sensing the oncoming drawl of an explanation he would have to give out. “Back about five years ago, I was attending the same Flight school as Shiro. I was Junior division. He was Senior; He did a lot of our training and demonstrated a lot for us, which was always weird because he wasn’t too much older from any of us. He was also still a student himself, and no one else helped give lectures and lessons.” Lance glanced up from where his eyes had fallen to his empty glass and back up to Keith who was still watching him intently, scanning his face for the hidden flickers of emotion he was letting slip during the conversation. “I looked up to the guy. A lot. And I’m glad that I went to that school, because it didn’t only help me reconnect with Allura, but I also connected with him.” Another pause. Keith was hardly responding. If anything his expression seemed stale to Lance. Agitated? Kind of how a person would look if trying to fight off heartburn off indigestion. 

“I guess I should start from the beginning. I was born in Cuba. My parents weren't well off but not poor either We were comfortable. I had two older siblings already and I wasn’t even the last kid my parents had, there are five of us. We used to play outside a lot cause we didn’t have a lot else to do. Our Papa worked a lot of long hours to keep our family stable and our Mama had her hands full with housework and childcare, but don’t get it wrong, She was an absolute beast and the _ true _ leader of the household. I used to spend my afternoons down by the beach most days. I just enjoyed being there.” Lance stared into his glass as span it softly in a clockwise motion, he was completely absorbed in his story. “I met Allura there. I think I was five and she was..” He paused and narrowed his eyes slightly, his lips pursing as he did so. “Twelve I think. She was twelve. She was so pretty and kind, When I first saw her standing at the water's edge I thought she was some kind of princess brought to life. Needless to say I was smitten straight off the bat.” He smiled slightly, pausing to do so. It was a different kind of smile. Most of the emotion was in his eyes, which had remained slightly lidded after their second drink at the bar. Despite their clouded faraway gaze, his blue eyes were deep and shone like nothing Keith had seen before. Despite the warm gaze in his eyes, Lance’s lips remained pressed together in a relatively straight line. “Turns out she was something similar, by today’s standards at least. Daughter of a successful international businessman and Heiress to the company. She was smart and sweet. I would run down to the beach every day to meet her so that we could spend the days building sandcastles, swimming, surfing, that kind of thing.” Lance looked up at Keith for the first time since he had begun monologuing. Something in his gaze showed that he had expected Keith to cut in but Keith stared back with that same hard to read blank expression. Keith found the moment of self consciousness Lance portrayed strangely sweet.  _ Lance _ was strangely sweet. In that moment he was just completely pure. No tropes. No act. No awful chat up lines or sideway glances. This was just Lance telling Keith about his childhood. 

“Obviously you know all about Allura’s success with the company after she took over. The girl took it from international to a worldwide phenomenon. But during those summer days she was staying up in Cuba with her father in their holiday home so as soon as the last day of summer rolled around she would pack up and leave again. I guess that every autumn my little crush became a bit deeper. Which seems weird. She was growing up more each time I saw her. Becoming a beautiful young woman and every year my flirting went from sweet to obnoxious.” 

Keith noted the way Lance had began tapping his foot against the floor under the table. His ears took a reddish hue and his gaze drifted again. “Once when she was seventeen and I was ten she told me she wouldn’t be visiting anymore. Her father had been growing ill so they had decided she would take on some of the company responsibility and help him out. So during our last sunset we stood in the water and watched the sky fade in colours of orange and pink. I asked her to never marry anyone until I found her again. I wanted to be the one to marry her.” He laughed and scratched the back of his head in an obviously nervous manner. “She rejected me but we promised to stay friends. I was heartbroken of course, but not mad. I’m not a dick, honestly.” Lance laughed. Keith smiled. “I moved on. Dated. Girls, lots of girls.” He paused and glanced at Keith, “ A few boys too.” 

Keith felt a heat at the base of his neck and coughed slightly into a clenched fist. Lance took this as a queue to flow back into his story.

“It became a running joke about me marrying her after in all our emails and texts. I joined the flight school to look for her actually. After a few years she stopped messaging. She was obviously busy but I had recently heard of how the Altea company was partnering up with a special forces piloting program. I studied hard, applied and got a place. There I met Shiro and I worshiped the guy. We became friends after a few months of awkward encounters and starstruck stalking.” Lance laughed again making Keith smile once more.

“But despite your closeness he never mentioned me?” Keith spoke up bringing Lance’s eyes back to his.

Lance stared back quietly for a second before nodding “Exactly.”

Keith shrugged, “Doesn’t surprise me. Shiro is very good at separating his work from his family life.” 

Lance didn’t reply, instead he simply kept watching Keith. 

“What?” Keith asked.

Lance pursed his lips “Honestly?”

Keith frowned and shrugged, shaking his head, seriously what was the issue? 

“It feels good to talk to someone about all this. And I’ve enjoyed today.” Lance slipped a hand across the table and placed it on Keith’s earnestly.

Keith felt his heart leap slightly. Fuck. His poor little gay heart was betraying him yet again, and he didn’t need that. Yet no combination of alcohol and flattery could get him to fall for Lance’s trick. He was sure there was a trick. Keith's tongue betrayed him, “No problem.”

This was _ Lance _ . 

Mr _. I-wink-at-women-across-the-bar-from-me-at-engagement-parties-while-I-buy-a-guy-a-drink. _

If Keith was honest though that wasn’t his main Issue. His main Issue was the fact that this guy had been a big part of lots of lives of the people he cared about and getting romantically involved with him could cause a few issues. He was smarter than to do something like that before a wedding.

Keith slowly took his hand away.

And there. There was the mocking look in Lance’s eyes. The  _ I've been found out  _ look. The smug yet confused expression he had worn at the party before Keith had stormed off. His blood started boiling all over again and tensed his jaw. The expression only lasted a second before Lance frowned looking utterly confused and Keith began to think he may have imagined the smug expression altogether.

“I should go back home soon.” Keith moved his gaze across the room, looking anywhere, at anything or anyone except for Lance.

“Aw, Keith don’t be a kill joy. There isn’t even anything to do tomorrow!” Lance sat back in his chair again, pouting like a child.

“Some of us have lives.”

“You don’t have a job though, so you don’t have to get up early.”

Keith glared at Lance, “And how would you know?”

Sitting forward again Lance grinned, “A guy with a job wouldn’t show up at wedding planning events whenever he felt like it.”

Keith scoffed at the statement, knowing fully well he had been backed into a corner and sighed. “Well you’re not wrong.”

“I’m never wrong.” Lance smirked at Keith, slowing the speed of his words at just the right level and dropping his voice to just above a whisper, making a chill run along Keith's spine, as he brought his glass back up to his lips. “And I’m not wrong when I say that you’ve been checking me out all day, right?” Lance’s eyes fell back to his glass, realising it was still empty before lowering it disapprovingly. Keith was grateful for the distraction as he felt his face flush further. He immediately clenched his jaw defensively and glared slightly at Lance.

Lance looked back at Keith, “Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?” Keith said furrowing his brows further. “I’m just looking at you in the same way I always do.”

“Wow, Buzzkill. Wait-” Lance leant forwards slightly across the table, forcing Keith backwards. “Is this your angsty version of  _ Bedroom eyes _ ?”

Keith felt his palms grow sweaty and his throat close up. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The more he started at Lance the more it seemed those deep blue eyes were prying into his mind, his soul, his everything. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and leant forwards to swat Lance away. “Piss off and grow up, would you?”

The next thing Lance did almost made Keith black out from some weird combination of emotions he didn’t want to think about. Lance caught Keith’s wrist and stared back at the black haired man with a look that seemed to be a combination of challenge and- what was that?-  _ Lust _ ? He stared for a moment before turning Keith’s hand so it was palm up then gently cupped it to his own face and softly placing a kiss on his palm.

His instincts broke in before Keith realised what he was doing. And what he was doing was drawing his hand back sharply, grabbing his jacket and leaving the bar quicker than Lance could yell at him to stop.

_ Leave. Don’t stop. Don’t look back. Just get out of there. _

Lance’s voice seemed to call endlessly after Keith, even right into the streets, but he didn’t stop. He simply pulled on his jacket and wrapped his arms around himself.

_ Don’t stop. Get out of there. _

The air hit him harder than he expected, making him feel heavier under all the alcohol he had consumed without a second thought. Now he seemed to regret every stupid drink he had thrown back with that stupid flirty asshole. 

_ Run. _

But he had no idea why. 

In all honesty Keith would love to get to know Lance better. The guy was good looking, moderately funny, obviously caring and God-  _ those legs _ . 

But Keith didn’t know where he stood. He wasn’t new to flirting, romance or even one night stands. Those years during Shiro’s absence had made him kind of reckless so Keith had become no stranger to certain things he wished he would have thought twice about in his grief.

But Lance reminded him too much of those heavy lidded guys in dark corners, surrounded by loud music and neon signs. He was confident that he would get what he wanted and probably could if he tried hard enough. Keith wasn’t the reckless kid he used to be. Being that guy had done nothing good for him and he would never go back. Especially when deep down what he was looking for back then was affection to fill a hole in his heart. Even now, despite having his brother back, he still yearned for an affectionate bond, and he wasn’t sure that Lance wanted that too. 

Beside’s Lance was a family friend, on both sides. He didn’t want to fall for those big dumb blue eyes before the wedding, or even after, at risk of fucking things up.

But boy.

Oh boy, would it be hard.

Keith wrapped his arms tighter around himself and felt a smile soften his expression which still burned from cheek to cheek in the cool of the evening breeze.

  
  
  



	5. Complications, regardless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carpool karaoke~  
> Also Allura tries desperately to make plans in hopes of keeping Lance and Keith out of trouble.  
> Lots of Shallura fluff this chapter.  
> Sorry It's a bit shorter than the others..

The next few days passed like any other. Keith simply went about his usual business and tried hard not to think about the evening at the bar. The meeting with the flower arrangement and bouquet company came and went without any further drama. Lance thankfully couldn’t attend as he had to go to the airport to pick up a buddy of his who was apparently  _ ‘The master behind the wedding cake and all the catering.’  _ Keith didn’t mind his absence. He did however miss Pidge who had taken it upon themselves to rush into the Altea Company building to fix a few technical issues, save Allura having to go herself to oversee the ordeal. 

So it was back to three. Shiro, Allura and Keith himself. Flower arrangement wasn’t really his speed so he too often didn’t have much of an eye for what looked good and what didn’t but To sheer luck he found that the displays and flowers he did comment on Shiro and Allura both liked also. In the end The flowers chosen for the tables and other decoration was a mixture of flowers, Lilies and Lilacs were the main focus but there was also sprigs of fern and gypsophila. It was a bizarre combination but seemed natural and rather beautiful. Allura’s bouquet was decided to be similar but with a few other flowers of light purple shade that Keith couldn’t remember the names of.

“Who’s up for Pancakes?” Allura grinned excitedly like she was suggesting the idea to two children rather than two grown men as everyone piled into the car, But neither of the guys were going to turn down pancakes so they shrugged and agreed.

Allura sat beside Shiro in the passenger seat as Keith buckled up in the back. He suddenly felt like a kid again, a strange notion but being sat alone in the back seat of a car reminded him of all the times he would go on rides with Shiro and their dad. Before Shiro started the engine he quickly leant forward and switched on the radio. On came some god awful modern pop junk which he immediately skipped over. The next station played the first few bars of a song he recognised. Memories of dancing around the living room with vacuum cleaners and duster, mid chores with Shiro, back when they were kids swarmed into his mind. He looked up into the rear view mirror and saw Shiro glancing back, with a glint in his eyes that made Keith realise his brother remembered it too. The two boys began casually singing along to the song;

_ “I want to break free, I want to break free.” _

As the car pulled away and into the road their singing grew more enthusiastic.

_ “I want to break free from your lies, you're so self-satisfied I don’t need you! _ ”

By the chorus fists were grasping at empty air and things most definitely became a lot sassier in the car, None of which anyone minded. Allura even whipped out her phone to take what Keith guesses were a few photos and the occasional video, but Keith and Shiro were too caught up in their nostalgia to care.

The music seemed to flow into the background as Allura let out a melodic laugh, startling the two men out of their dramatic recreation. They began to laugh too, filling the car with a feeling of completeness. This was a car full of family and it felt good to be a there.

“Oh, I’m so glad you came along today, Keith! You’ve been such a joy!”

Shiro grinned at his brother in the rear view mirror, “Don’t give him too much credit, It’ll all go to his head.”

Keith grinned, he felt light-hearted and content “Yeah, Allura, I’m not sure I’d associate my name with the word  _ Joy _ ?”

“Oh, but you are a Joy. If you weren’t you know I would bloody well tell you to leave well enough alone.” Allura challenged.

Shiro and Keith exchanged another mirror glance, both showing the same expression, “It’s true.” They said in unison.

“I’m also glad you decided to ride with us in the car rather than on that bike.” Her expression became worried in an almost motherly way. It was a look she often gave him. Since she had become part of the family she had almost taken it upon herself to act as a second mother to Keith. “I do wish you’d let me buy you a car. Honestly It doesn’t-”

“No. No way, Allura” Keith cut in. His bike was his baby. He had bought it with his own money and built her up to be something beautiful.He had no intention of ever getting rid of her and he most definitely didn’t want Allura to buy him a car. Not that he didn’t appreciate the offer and her endearing concern, He just wouldn’t feel right accepting such a gift, no matter how large her fortune was. “We’ve talked about this.”

“But, Keith!”

“Now, Dear.” Shiro placed his hand on Allura’s for a moment, “Keith is very independent. We should respect his choice. I for one think his determination is admirable.”

“I’m right here guys. And stop talking about me like I’m your kid.”

“But a car is so much safer, I worry about you.” Allura frowned, her lips forming a slight pout.

Keith simply smiled back, “I’m perfectly safe. I know how to handle myself.”

Shiro suddenly straightened up in his seat, as if being struck by lightning, he grinned proudly, “Keith is right! He is a great Biker! Best of his generation! You should see all the medals and trophies he won in competitions over the years!” 

Despite the good memories he had of his old competition days, Keith regarded it with a slight bitterness. He had quit the sport abruptly around the same time Shiro had gone missing. He didn’t have it in him to compete anymore. Keith decided to change the subject after seeing such a smile on Shiro’s face. He would hate for his brother to think that he quit because of him. “So, Lance told me that you never mentioned me back in the day, Shiro?” _ Stupid conversation choice. _

“You know me, Keith. Once I’m at work, that’s the only thing I can think about. Not that I didn’t always have my great little brother on my mind.” Shiro smiled.

“That’s true.” Keith said.

“Lance told you that?” Allura twisted around slightly in her chair again to look at Keith. For a second the look in her eyes was almost concern but they soon became so full of their usual warmth that Keith thought he had been imagining it. 

Keith nodded. “We went to the bar after we took Pidge home the other day? Just a few drinks and-” He swallowed and looked out of the window quickly hoping his growing blush wasn’t too noticeable, “Idle chat.”

This time Allura’s eyes definitely showed concern, But Keith was suddenly too interested in the scenery passing them by to notice.

“That sounds lovely.. Why don’t we all go as a group next time?” Allura feigned positivity as she tried her best to cover up her concern. If Lance and Keith really were going to bars alone together then that could lead to bonds being made, which could lead to more intimate meetings which could lead to one very proud Lance and possibly a very pissed off Keith. “From now on why don’t we all go out together? In groups of at least three? It’s a big city, Don’t want anybody to get lost!”

"Yeah, sure, whatever.." Keith muttered, not really hearing Allura's recommendations. All he could think about was how the palm of his hand had began to burn lightly where a particular young man had placed his lips lightly a few days prior.

"Okay! Good! Group activities!" Allura grinned and turned to face forwards again almost too enthusiastically.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at his bride-to-be. He knew her well enough to know she had picked up on something he hadn’t. She had information he was yet to learn and he would find out what.

 

Shiro placed the car keys down on the table in the hall as soon as he got home. The day had been unintentionally busy and honestly he couldn’t wait to take a nice hot shower then hit the hay. After the three of them had gone out for pancakes they drove Keith home. On their way between Keith apartment to their house they decided to pick up a few groceries, and after they left the store traffic had hit like crazy and with all the honking horns and revving engines in close proximity Shiro was looking forward to a quiet evening. He found himself clenching and unclenching his fists as he kicked off his shoes. A coping technique he had learnt from one of his many therapists. However before he could fully relax, He had some detective work to do.

Shiro found his information broker stood in the kitchen delicately unpacking apples as if each one were as fragile as an egg. He had learnt from years of being together that if there was one thing Allura hated it was bruised apples. But still, the way she took such care in the task made his heart feel warm. He was glad she was his, and equally, he was hers. He walked to stand behind her, gently wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling his face against her neck.

“What do you  _ want _ _?”_ she said playfully.

Shiro hummed a laugh against her skin, “Can a man not appreciate his fiancée?”

“Not you, Takashi Shirogane.” She turned her face to gently place a kiss against the side of his head. “What’s wrong? Tell me?”

He straightened up slightly but still held her to him, “What was with all that in the car today? With Keith? And going out in groups?”

Allura was grateful for not having to face her partner. She instead looked down at where his hands rested against her waist and took one of his hands in hers, gently weaving their fingers together. “I don’t wish to worry you with such trivial things.”

“Nonsense.” Shiro cut in. “Your worries are mine too.”

Allura’s frown deepened, “I think Lance may really be going through with the whole ‘I’m going to sleep with the other best man’ plan of his.”

Shiro pursed his lips before inhaling and exhaling slowly. He was truly perplexed about the whole situation. He knew Lance. Lance was a good kid at heart who at the end of the day just wanted love and validation. But he also didn’t know when to shut his mouth which was what caused a lot of his romantic endeavours to turn sour. 

Shiro also knew Keith. Another good kid who just wanted to be loved. But Keith was a hot head. An emotional rollercoaster with a lot of growing up to do emotionally. Lance would probably have an even shorter romantic endeavour with Keith and it would most likely end up worse than any of the others due to their completely opposing personalities.

“I say, Let them hang out, I think they’ll fizzle each other out. Like fire and water.”

Allura turned in her partners arms to face him. “But you know if they don’t simply see reason and reject the idea of one another that we will be in way over our heads!”

“I do know that.”

“And you know that fire and water will create a whole lot of steam that will sure as heck cause some complications, regardless!”

“Steam?” Shiro looked off to the side, tapping his chin theatrically, “At least we know they’d have good sex. Should be enough to calm their raging hormones.”

Allura gasped and lightly slapped Shiro’s chest, “That is  _ your  _ brother you’re talking about! And  _ my _ childhood friend! Please for the love of all things good, don’t mention sex involving either of them ever again!”

Shiro grinned and leaned forwards to lightly peck at Allura’s lips, “Speaking of which..” He placed another kiss on her neck causing her to laugh softly.

“At least let me finish putting the groceries away first!” she called out before being bombarded by another wave of kisses.


	6. Time check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After welcoming another member to the bridal party, the group go to pick out suits for the wedding.  
> After suit shopping its time for more drinks, where things get more interesting.  
> Put on your tin foil hats kids, Its time for theories.

As it turned out this friend of Lance’s was an amazing cook. Hunk, which was how he introduced himself was a hulk of a guy but didn’t give off the slightest threatening vibe. Instead he was like a teddy bear. It was no surprise that Allura also knew him as apparently Hunk’s family and Lance’s family had a long history so they often spent summers together too. 

Hunk had gone from small island kid from Hawaii to big time chef and restaurant owner. It was quite inspiring really to see him talk about and present his food. He seemed to excited and genuinely happy with every compliment sent his way, like each word was warming his heart.

The group gathered together to decide on wedding cakes and honestly Hunk had created such an array that it was impossible for Shiro and Allura to decide on their favourite so they were grateful yet again that they decided to invite everyone else along. 

Keith didn’t utter a word to Lance. In fact he tried not to even look at him but often felt Lance’s eyes on him. The whole day, while productive and fun was strangely awkward. And everyone else seemed to pick up on the tension between Keith and Lance. Even the next day things still seemed quite awkward.

 

Tailored suits while pretty darn hot when worn properly, were also a pain in the ass to fit. Keith had just finished being sized up for his suit and felt ridiculously stiff and robotic after. There had been too many ‘please raise your arm’ or ‘widen your stance’ or ‘shoulders back’ moments. He felt more like a rag doll than a man now and considered looking for a job as a mannequin. He stood waiting patiently now in the waiting room with the others, Lance, Shiro and Hunk while the shop assistant tracked down the best size suits to start off with for them. He had expected to see Pidge there but guessed they were at work seeing to yet another technological issue. 

“I’m not the only one who is ridiculously excited right now, right?” Hunk’s voice carried over the awkward silence as everyone worked their joints back out of barbie doll poses. 

“It is quite exciting. I’m nervous too though.” Shiro smiled. He had taken to Hunk almost immediately. Keith called it the Dad effect. If Shiro liked someone he would almost instantly take them under his wing. “It’s kind of terrifying..” He laughed the last part off as if the idea was ridiculous. Keith smiled.

“Well you could just give up and let me marry her instead?” Lance cut in. Keith stopped smiling.

“Not going to happen.” Shiro grinned at Lance in response. 

Keith turned away and crossed his arms as if he couldn’t care less about the conversation but he felt a twist in his gut. 

_ Classic Lance. _

Hunk was the first to change the subject, “I’m really honoured that you let me be a part of all this, Shiro! I’ve heard a lot about you!” 

“Any friend of Allura’s is a friend of mine too, Hunk.” Shiro said. “And I’ve heard a lot about you too. I’m actually really impressed at how you’ve built up your brand. I’d love to visit your restaurant one day.”

“For sure! I’ll be sure to prepare all of your food myself!, But gosh-” Gently scratching at his neck, Hunk looked around nervously, “-I honestly just have a passion for food and the rest was down to luck.”

“I don’t think luck has anything to do with it. You worked hard, Hunk. Harder than any other chef I’ve ever seen.” Lance crossed his arms, grinning from ear to ear like a proud parent. 

To Keith, it was strange to think that Hunk and Lance had known each other for so long. They seemed so different. Hunk was a hard worker with a gentle heart and a good soul and Lance was a trouble making wannabe ladies man with a god complex. Hunk had sacrificed a lot to get where he was. Lance had probably never worked hard for anything or wouldn’t even know what sacrifice meant.

A moment of softness that wavered in Lance’s eyes brought Keith out of his sour mood momentarily. It seemed the more he hung around this tall mess of a guy the more he wanted to find ways to dislike him. It wasn’t doing too well for his confused mind and twisted up feelings. 

In reality all he wanted was to have one day where Lance just acted human and went five minutes without trying to pull some stunt. 

It seemed that day was far off.

 

Soon enough the shop assistant had returned with suits for everyone. Jackets, Waistcoats, the full works. Even a tie in the perfect lilac shade. The men all split off into different booths within the changing room out the back of the store to don the suits. The jacket, waistcoat and trousers were all a deep black that seemed to match perfectly with the lilac tie. They were also given white shirts. To Keith’s amazement everything fit almost perfectly. Turned out all that measuring and poking and prodding was for good reason. Of course any adjustments could be made after so that everything fit just right.

Keith was the first to exit his changing room into the actual room which seemed to have a mirror on almost every empty wall space. In the centre of the room was some sort of large pouffe that seemed way too lavish. It seemed to be covered in some sort of velvet with gold decoration. Keith suspected that the store charged people extra if they sat on it.

After his inspection of the room Keith decided he should do what he actually was expected to do after trying on a wedding suit and look in the mirror. Honestly? He felt smart. The guy that looked back at him seemed familiar but like some alternate reality version where he turned out as this super suave business man with a six figure paycheck. His tie wasn’t quite right though but he honestly didn’t see the problem as a huge one. He pursed his lips and put his hands casually in his trouser pockets and started placing bets on himself for how long he could go on the actual day of the wedding before he started taking off items of clothing and trying to simplify it a bit. 

“Nice ass.” 

Keith glanced behind him in the mirror just in time to see Lance winking at him followed by that ridiculous finger guns gesture. 

Keith stared at him with a deadpan expression but felt his eyebrows furrow.

Lance was leaning casually against the door he had just exited from. He quite honestly looked fucking amazing in that suit. Holy shit there were those legs again that could well turn Keith religious. And his shoulders and arms in that jacket? To die for. A mirror placed oh so conveniently behind the young man gave Keith a great view of his back too and gosh- he had a fine figure. Keith felt undeniably pissed off that every time he saw Lance he seemed to look better and better while Keith felt like he was only becoming more and more disheveled.

Lance’s lack of positive personality traits made Keith feel a bit better however.

“You’ve got a tail though” Lance walked over and lifted the back of Keith’s suit jacket. “Here-”

“Get off, I’m fine.” Keith instantly tried to move away but Lance held him fast by his hips. 

“Stop being a baby and let me help you.” He proceeded to tuck in Keith’s shirt further below the waistband of his trousers before Keith even had another chance to protest. “Your tie is off too.” Lance walked around to stand in front of Keith now and undid his tie entirely. 

Keith watched him as he worked at retying his tie. Lance looked kind of cute when he concentrated. Keith could see the corner of Lance’s tongue poking out between his lips as his eyes darted back and forth between his busy hands. Lance brought his gaze back to meet Keith’s own gaze and for a moment neither of them said anything. They simply stared while Lance finished his work before straightening Keith’s collar, his hands lingering on the fabric longer than needed.

It was a moment of quiet agreement, the two of them staring at one another, like the other was a wild animal and could attack at any minute. Keith felt his pulse beating against his collar and swallowed.

“How great are these suits?” Hunk barged into the room excitedly, holding his arms out, presenting his suit to everyone else. He grinned from cheek to cheek like a child then dropped his arms, but not his bright expression, when he didn’t get a reaction from either of the other guys. “Did I interrupt something?”

“You look great Hunk.” Lance smiled and dropped his hands, much to Keith’s dismay.

“Aw, you think so? Thank’s buddy.” Hunk’s smile brightened yet again. Honestly, Hunk’s positive energy was so infectious that Keith _ almost _ didn’t mind that he had just interrupted-.. Whatever that was that just happened. 

Shiro was the last to emerge. He seemed most natural in his suit. It seemed to fit the guy like a second personality and a surge of pride struck Keith’s heart.

“What do you think, guys?” He asked, obviously directed towards everyone’s feeling towards their own suits.

“You look great.” Keith smiled faintly.

“You’re lookin’ fine, buddy!” Lance said.

Hunk smiled, “Allura will love it!”

The atmosphere in the room seemed to say it all. Everyone was charged up; They were excited to get to the big day already. The suits just seemed to solidify their excitement.

After more measurements were taken, this time was less complaining, the group changed back into their casual clothes and decided on a victory lap.

 

“Here’s to the happy couple! Let’s hope the wedding goes smoothly and they have a long happy marriage!” Hunk has raised his glass to the air, everyone else copied. The group had stopped off at a bar, the same bar at which Keith and Lance had visited a few days before.

The table was already littered with several empty glasses and a few empty shot glasses. They had probably drank enough this week, but once you start, especially in a group, it can be hard to stop.

Keith felt his eyes drawing to Lance’s flushed face any time he forgot he was avoiding that particular activity. But after the whole tie situation he felt strange. Like he had been forced through a dessert then lead to a spring, allowed to only drink from the waters for a few seconds before being dragged away again. He felt parched and no amount of whiskey could satisfy that hunger.

“-And then the idiot completely missed his footing and went skidding along the dock and tumbled into the water!” Hunk lead Shiro and Lance in a chorus of laughter as he entertained everyone with stories of their childhood summers. “Lance had splinters and cuts all up his right side! He refused to ever step foot on that dock after!”

“I actually remember that as clear as day.” Lance said, leaning against his hand, elbow propped up on the table. His smile seemed to have a slight bitterness to it. He missed those days thoroughly. He had been missing a lot lately.

Shiro’s phone buzzed against the table yet again. He instantly picked it up to read the text.

“That the old ball and chain?” Lance mocked.

“Hey!” Shiro said in his scolding father voice, “That’s my future wife.”

“I give it three years before you guys start acting like eighty year old that have been married for sixty years.” 

Shiro ignored him and typed out his reply before zoning back in. 

“Is everything okay?” Hunk asked. “You guys have been texting a lot? That’s the twenty second text in eleven minutes.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “You’ve been counting?”

Hunk shrugged innocently. “I like statistics.”

“You and Pidge will get on well.” Keith took another drink, emptying his glass. 

“Yes, Hunk. Everything is fine.” Shiro said. “Allura just left her meeting. She’s going to leave soon so I said I’d meet up with her and head home.”

“What did I say?” Lance called proudly, “Eighty year olds!”

“You’re not staying?” Keith cut in.

“Afraid not, little brother. We have a session tomorrow anyway, so I’d rather not be hung over.” He smiled almost apologetically. Keith couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed anyway. He still hadn’t had a chance to have some one on one time with his brother yet and had hoped that he and Shiro would be the last two standing as everyone else went home. He guessed he would have to wait before he could hang out with his brother like they used to.

“I’m going to get another drink. Anyone else?”

Hunk and Lance both took up Keith’s offer. Shiro shook his head. “Allura is just down the block now. I’d better go meet her.” He stood up and pulled his jacket from the back of his chair.

“Already?” Keith slammed his drink down on the table, his voice sounded slightly more frustrated than he intended. Everyone paused and stared at him quietly.

Shiro gave him a sympathetic look. “Sorry, Keith. I promised her-”

Keith shook his head quickly, trying to recover from what could become an awkward situation, “It’s fine. I’ll call you tomorrow?”

Shiro nodded in response but stayed locked in place staring back cautiously at Keith. Lance and Hunk exchanged a look before Hunk stood up. 

“Let me walk part way with you, I need to make a few arrangements.” Hunk smiled, trying to defuse any awkwardness. Keith made a mental note to remember that Hunk was an absolute blessing.

Keith didn’t wait to see his brother depart and instead made a beeline for the bar.

 

“Two times this week.” Keith’s eyes darted from where they were scanning the bottles mounted on the walls behind the bar to the young man making his drink. The bar was busier than before so it had taken a good five minutes before any of the bartenders even gave him a glance. In the end he was served by one of the younger more attractive members of staff.

Keith gave the guy a quick once over. He was pretty good looking. Probably not much older than Keith himself. He had a nice jawline, sweet eyes, toned arms that were easily spotted under his t shirt. Maybe a few months ago if he were in a good mood he would have tried flirting with the guy, maybe have gotten a number out of it, but it would feel wrong to do that at that moment.

“Huh?”  _ Smart response. _

“You were in here a few days ago.” He said as he finished pouring the drink and placed it on the bar in front of Keith. “You becoming a regular? I’m guessing it’s the people, cause it’s certainly not the drinks.”

Keith wanted to laugh in response, a dry witty laugh that could defuse the conversation after another short reply, but he didn’t find anything funny right then, he still felt jilted from that tiny insignificant conversation with Shiro.

“You seem a bit sour. Get dumped?” 

Keith glared at the guy slightly, “What? No, my brother-”

“So, you’re not single?” The guy smiled with the same sort of confidence you saw on those old 90’s films on the popular all american boys who were too  _ good  _ for their own letter jackets. “Shame.” he leant forwards slightly and Keith felt an urge of uncomfortableness. He really wasn’t looking to score in any way shape or form tonight and couldn’t be bothered to deal with the crap of rejecting this guy.

“I am single, I just-” 

Keith was cut off by a hand reaching across him to slam down some cash on the bar. 

“I’m buying.” Lance slipped in beside Keith to lean on the bar the way he had when they first spoke. “That way, you owe me another drink.” And there was that wink and god awful shit eating grin again.

The bartender looked back and forth between Lance and Keith for a moment before taking the cash and walking off.

As he looked back from the departing bartender to Lance, who was now checking his cuticles theatrically, no doubt waiting for praise, Keith felt a surge of relief but still plastered a frown on his face. “I can handle myself.”

“You are way too angsty to let that guy down gently today.”

“I had it.” Keith grabbed his drink and pushed through the crowd to their table. Now minus two.

“Of course.” The taller guy’s voice rang with sarcasm, and despite stepping away from the bar after Keith he still managed to reach the table before Keith and even pulled out a chair for him. “That’s why you snapped at big bro Shiro.”

A sigh escaped Keith’s lips and rather than argue he simply took a long drink, enjoying the calmer flow of alcohol down his throat. He made another mental note to drink less next week.

“If you don’t want to talk about it that's fine.”

Those words brought Keith to a stop. The subtle gentleness of them didn’t seem to belong to Lance but that was definitely his voice. 

_ Time check: 9:56pm _

“You wouldn’t get it.”

As Lance pulled out his own chair he inhaled deeply before releasing it in a sigh with a tight lipped smile. “Try me.”

_ No sarcasm? No witty line? No insults? _

Keith worried at his lip for a second, “I guess I can be kind of needy when it comes to Shiro.” 

Lance leant his head in his hand, elbow propped up on the table. “Is it because of what happened a few years ago?”

“Not really.” Keith shook his head. “Even as a kid I was pretty clingy. I was adopted when I was six so naturally-”

“Wait.” Lance cut in. “You’re adopted?”

Keith gave lance a look that said  _ are you kidding me? _ “We don’t exactly look alike.”

Lance opened his mouth to speak again but decided against it, instead he waved his hand as if to tell Keith to continue his story.

“Anyway, Naturally I was kind of defensive. I got moved around a lot and It didn’t sit well with me. I had a lot of anger and got into a lot of fights. It’s hard to stay in one place when you can’t connect. Being an Orphan is hard enough. But being transferred from city to city at such a young age made it worse” 

Keith paused for a moment. He could have gone deeper into the whole thing. He could have said how he did have a mother and father. How they lived in Korea, his home country for a few months until his mother got sick and died. His father apparently couldn't cope and gave him up. But Keith had only heard all this. He couldn’t remember it. He did wonder what would happen if he met his real father, but he didn’t see what it would accomplish.

“Then I met them.” Keith continued, his lips twitching into a smile. “They were much kinder than any other family I had stayed with. No empty promises or condescending talk. They didn’t see my reports or files. They just _ loved _ . I was still a little shit at first and I struggled. But Shiro never gave up on me. So I latched onto him and never let go. Especially after Mom passed away. I sort of became a magnet; always at his side, refusing to let go.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Lance said quietly.

Keith felt his heart stop. He didn’t expect Lance to be so sympathetic or serious about all this. 

“It’s fine. I've had time to mourn and adjust.”

“I can see how much you look up to Shiro though,” Lance smiled. It was a soft smile. Almost affectionate, “Just in the way you say his name.”

Keith let out a slight laugh, “I look up to him so much it's embarrassing.” 

There was a slight pause again as Lance gently tapped a finger on the side of his face, still leaning against his hand. “What  _ actually _ happened back then?” 

Keith swallowed hard. Thinking back to the day he found out his brother went missing always made him feel kind of sick. He could still remember the look on their Dad’s face when he found out. 

“It was about six years ago now. I think the anniversary is coming up actually.”

Shiro was testing a new technology; a special type of jet had been created that was supposed to cut travel time in half. It would have been especially useful for emergency travels. They were testing it on an exploration class first. It went wrong. Really wrong. Shiro just disappeared. Off the map for months. We found him a year later. A ship picked him up from an island  to the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean. He was a mess.”

Keith took a breath. He remembered that even after they found him, No one was allowed to see him for months. Turns out that the plane had malfunctioned somewhere off the coast of Miami. The engine freaked and the whole thing went down. Apparently during the fall something exploded and completely tore up his arm. Shiro, by some miracle, managed to crash land on some island, where he had to amputate his own arm, or at least what was left of it.

“He went through a lot. A year alone after going through a plane crash and having to cut off your own arm can do that to you.”

Lance sat up slowly and watched with an almost childlike expression.

“The company that invented the technology was no other than Altea. Allura felt responsible for the whole thing. She met Shiro then set to work and got her best people on the case as well as personally designing him a prosthetic arm. She oversaw the refitting and rehabilitation phase personally. She also provided him with some counselling and overtime they grew fond of one another. You know the rest.”

Lance sighed heavily. “That's.. That's a lot to deal with.”

“Tell me about it.”

“But hang on a second.” Lance leant forwards again. “ You said  _ ‘ _ We _ found him’.  _ So.. does that mean?”

Keith stared back at Lance with a innocent, almost confused expression. “Yeah? Pidge and I? We teamed up. Never stopped looking.”

The expression on Lance’s face was honestly priceless. “How? You were two kids?!”

“Pidge is a genius when it comes to tech, and I’m pretty good at philosophising and theorising. So.. naturally.”

Lance laughed in disbelief. “You’re saying this like It was a hobby!”

“What?” Keith said, “The cops were hardly doing anything!”

“So two kids decided to team up and track down a lost plane?”

“Yes. It took some convincing but eventually Allura sponsored a search party and they brought him home.”

“How did you figure out where the crash site was? Where even was it?” Lance asked, laughing again.

Keith’s expression became deadly serious and he spoke with so much jurisdiction that Lance stopped his laughing, “Bermuda Triangle.”

There was a moment of silence as the two men stared between one another. Then for the first time in six years Keith realised how ridiculous that had actually been. He and Pidge had tracked down his missing brother in the Bermuda triangle. No wonder Allura hadn’t taken them seriously at first. 

Keith laughed. It was a proper tear jerking belly laugh. His core shook and he seemed to ache all over. Before he knew it Lance was laughing too, gosh he was beautiful when he laughed. Keith wished they could laugh together all night.

_ Time check: 10:19pm _


	7. Those Damn Butterflies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars watch over a game of twenty questions. Keith gives in to temptation. Something happens that makes Lance rethink his game plan.
> 
> (I tried to make it poetic and soft, nothing too harsh or explicit, please enjoy.~ let me know if it's okay.)

“And if you look just over there, you can see Orion’s belt”

“Where?”

“Follow my arm”

Keith squinted his eyes slightly as he stared past Lance’s pointing hand to a series of stars laid out in the sky above them, “I see it.”

“Just down from that-” Lance brought his hand down and Keith followed his movement, “-is Sirius.”

“Not the  _ Harry Potter _ Sirius I’m guessing?” Keith smirked to himself.

A soft chuckle escaped Lance’s lips, “I’m pretty sure  _ Harry Potter _ wasn’t a thing when the universe was created.”

The evening felt nice; it was a little warm and slightly uncomfortable, but it was preferable to constant rain. They had been lucky to have such nice weather the last few weeks. Keith was starting to wonder if the boy walking him home had brought it with him.

It seemed that after their talk Lance had been a lot sweeter and more understanding. No cheesy pickup lines, no scrutinising glances as if Keith were a puzzle he needed to solve. Part of him wondered how long this version of Lance would last this time, perhaps until the alcohol wore off? Another part of him scolded himself for thinking that way.

Everything was going well. That was until gravity betrayed him and decided to drag him down in an embarrassing headrush moment. It was a stupid ‘here’s all the things I could have done differently to prevent this moment while I fall in slow motion’ kind of fall. A lot of his solutions involved drinking less alcohol or walking on the other side of the road which had much less cracks and bumps along it. Then before he could feel the sharp slap of concrete against his face, Keith found himself turning and looking up at the stars again, then at Lance.

At least a good five seconds passed before either spoke. 

“Did you just  _ dip _ me?” Keith cocked an eyebrow, still allowing himself to be held in Lance’s arms despite the offended tone in his voice.

“What?” Lance stared back confused, slumping slightly, but not dropping Keith.

“You’re doing it right now. That thing dancer’s do? And in  _ Shrek 2 _ when Prince Charming tries to kiss Fiona at that ball thing?”

Lance looked even more confused, “You’re comparing this situation to a  _ Shrek _ film? I didn’t take you for a  _ Shrek _ fan..”

“I’m not, I-” Keith paused for a moment and stared up at Lance’s confused face. There was a slight crease between his eyebrows and a slight squint in one of his eyes that made the other look brighter and bolder. His cheeks were once again flushed proving he was much more intoxicated than he would show. His lips formed a slight pout and with his frown it made him look stupidly childish. It was a cute expression. Keith reached up and placed each of his hands at either side of Lance’s face. 

Lance’s expression became almost scared for a second. It was like he was a little kid who was about to experience his first kiss. Had Lance ever kissed anyone? Did he want to kiss Keith? Did  _ Keith  _ want to kiss  _ Lance _ ? So many questions, so much alcohol in the blood. It was the perfect opportunity. 

Lance was stronger than Keith expected despite his lanky appearance, and lifted him slightly as he brought his face closer ever so slightly. 

Keith quickly squashed Lance’s cheeks together which brought another shocked and confused expression onto Lance’s now squished face.

“You look cute when you make that face.” Keith smirked, a feeling of content pulsing through his veins. _ It’s not that easy McClain. _

“you’re pure evil.” Lance tried to speak between already puckered lips which ended up sounding more like  _ ‘or poor ewil’ _ .

Keith released his hands and Lance stood Keith upright again before linking arms with him and beginning their walk all over.

Lance glanced at Keith and grinned, “Want to play a travelling game? I-spy? Twenty questions?”

“Stop talking, Lance.”

The two of them continued walking in comfortable silence, linked arm in arm.

\----

“You live kinda far out don’t you?” Lance asked as they approached a tall apartment building and came to a stop outside. “We were walking forever.”

A sigh escaped Keith’s lips. “Not too far really.” He would be lying though if he said that the walk didn’t feel more difficult than usual, he was eager to collapse onto his bed and rest his aching feet and maybe get a glass of water to stop his head spinning. But part of the difficulty was that every time he realised he was getting closer to home his heart ached worse than his feet. Now he ached more than ever and stood staring at the door, knowing that as soon as he went inside the night would be over.

Lance nodded a response and waited for a few seconds. When neither of them spoke he waved slightly, eager to avoid the awkward silence before turning and heading away. A lonely departure. Keith wasn’t having any of that.

“Twenty questions.” Keith called after him. 

Lance stopped walking and turned to look back. Keith sat down on the steps of the apartment building, still watching Lance. 

Lance stared back quizzically then cautiously walked over and sat beside him before turning his gaze up and becoming very interested in the stars again. Keith’s apartment was a little ways off from the brighter lights from the heart of the city so out here the stars seemed so much brighter.

“Sun or rain?” Keith asked.

There was a pause as Lance gently worried at his lower lip for a moment, “Rain? I have fond memories of rain.”

Keith nodded, “What’s your favourite colour?”

Lance replied quicker this time. “Blue.” 

“Where did you learn to do that thing you did earlier? Your reflexes are good.”

“The  _ dip _ thing as you called it?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, the dip thing, I don’t know what it’s called, do I?”

A chuckle escaped Lance’s lips, making Keith’s heart flutter. 

“I used to do a lot of dance lessons as a kid. Mamá Insisted. But my reflexes? I was training to be a fucking pilot Keith, of course I need good reflexes!”

“Was?”

Lance suddenly went very silent.

“You were quite vague before with that. Why did you stop? You said  _ was _ , so you must have stopped.”

“My Mamá got sick. Cancer.”

The ground seemed darker and the air poisonous as Keith wondered what to say next. He was shocked he didn’t expect that. “Lance.. I’m-”

“She’s okay now, Don’t apologise. The treatment worked.” Lance looked at Keith, smiling faintly to let him know all was okay. “But for a while it looked like it wouldn’t. We thought we would lose her.”

Despite how bad he felt at bugging Lance for an answer, There was a comfortableness in it all. As if with every question either of them asked, they were breaking down another wall. “So you quit and went home?”

Lance nodded. His jaw was tighter now and his breathing slower. His hair hung slightly longer across his forehead, swaying in the breeze. He had only been here for a few weeks and already his hair had grown so quickly. 

Keith gently interlaced his fingers with Lance’s, hoping the gesture would brighten his now glum expression. “Why didn’t you carry on after?”

“It wasn’t the same,” the taller man sighed, gently tightening his own grip on Keith’s hand. As he went to speak again his voice cracked faintly and he closed his mouth, “fuck..” he whispered, his eyes burning hot as they filled with tears. “I guess I was scared.”

“I would be too..” The feeling of guilt and pity that rested in Keith’s stomach suddenly turned to anger. Why should Lance give up on his dream after he put so much work in? Why should he be afraid to carry on? It wasn’t fair. It reminded him a little too much of when he gave up his racing. It was a bit late for Keith to return to his old passion, But Lance had time. He didn’t deserve to Look this defeated and vulnerable. It killed him to say it but Keith would give anything for Lance to crack a joke or deliver some shitty pick up line right about now. He turned his body to face the other man with a fire in his eyes, “But you should try again.” Lance glanced across at Keith from the corner of his eye, Keith pressed on, “You were obviously passionate about it! You tried hard and found something you loved doing. You should try again! You talk about it like it’s over and done but I know there’s still passion there. It’s where you want to be.” Keith looked up at the stars still illuminating the sky like a million fireflies listening in on their conversation. He could imagine why Lance wanted to be up there so badly “And the way you look at the sky? I wish someone would look at me that way.”

Lance turned to look at Keith and spoke in a gentle voice, “I could look at you that way if you’ll let me? Even if only for a night”

Keith turned to glance back at those deep blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words.

Lance softly reached up to hold Keith’s chin between his finger and thumb before leaning forward slowly and placing his lips on his.

A jolt of bliss run down Keith’s spine and he closed his eyes, enjoying the soft rhythm of Lance’s kiss.

The fireflies in the sky quietly winked in response.

\----

There was a strange static to each and every touch that followed that starlit kiss. Even the most subtle contact of skin on skin sent a rush through every single cell in Keith’s body. Kissing Lance felt great. Keith had kissed people before and it had been nice, but this was different. There was a taste to his lips that seemed to be exactly what he had been searching for his whole life. That metaphorical taste was like a drug and he couldn't be without it for longer than a minute from the first kiss. Even if his lips actually had a slight aftertaste of whiskey. Keith could feel his hands trembling as they passed through his hair or as they drifted lightly down the back of his neck. 

The feeling he liked best though was the feeling of his tongue; It was so familiar yet new and each brief encounter with his own made his head spin. Lance had never put his tongue to better use. He should spend less time talking and more time kissing for sure.

There was a strange heat to it all that Keith had never experienced before. It was as if their short gasping breaths between each kiss were creating a bubble of sickly sweet air around them that drew in on any of the heat of the night.

 

It seemed like they had spent forever sat on those steps simply engrossed in each other. Fingers intertwined like high school sweethearts sat under the bleachers desperate to share a private intimate moment. Hands softly running through hair like the action was some form of lineline. 

It was sweet and pure and perfect.

Then soon enough every movement grew deeper and more desperate. Touches became grasps and kisses seemed to become more hungry. 

Keith found himself especially wired up by the moment. He withdrew for a moment, eyes still closed, enjoying the fireworks show behind his eyes. He panted from parted, slightly swollen, lips and whispered in a raspy voice that sent a chill down Lance’s spine; a chill Keith physically felt roll through the other man’s body. “Come upstairs.”

Lance nodded eagerly and smirked faintly as he planted another peck on Keith’s lips and rose to his feet. There was a feeling of success that was surging through Lance’s veins. He was actually going to do it. He was going to succeed in his personal challenge to sleep with the other best man.

Keith wasted no time letting them both into the building. The two of them rushed up the stairs and as Keith battled with his keys in the lock, hands trembling, Lance busied himself by holding onto him from behind and placing trails of kisses up and down his neck and shoulders, obviously making the situation worse.   They managed to stumble through the door once again tangled up in each other’s arms. As soon as the door closed behind them items of clothing began to come off. A trail of jackets, shirts and trousers left telltale signs of their journey to the bedroom.   It had been a while since anyone but himself had actually stepped foot in Keith’s apartment so it felt strange but right to have Lance there. It felt even better to have Lance all to himself.

Keith pinned Lance down against the bed and trailed endless kisses across his neck, shoulders, chest, anywhere he could. He wanted to cover each and every part of him and chase away all the sadness and vulnerability he saw in his eyes just minutes ago. He wanted Lance to be as sure of himself as Keith was about this moment. Speaking of which:

“Hey..” Keith placed another gentle kiss on Lance’s chest possibly a little too perfectly, causing him to arch his back slightly. 

Lance opened one eye and glanced at Keith who was still mapping his body with kisses, “Yeah?” 

“Are you sure?”

Lance opened his other eye and propped himself up on his elbows slightly, still looking at Keith. “What do you mean?”

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” Keith stared up at Lance. 

It had been the first time they had really locked eyes since the kiss and- well-  _ Fuck. _ The dim light in the room seemed to add a slight doe eyed innocence to his lust filled gaze. And suddenly all of Lance’s feelings of success were gone. Lance realised he was in huge trouble because those dumb eyes had him completely entranced. He had never thought to ask that question to Keith. Even from the start he had never thought about what he wanted. It was suddenly very obvious that guilt was slithering its way into his heart and he felt like a complete fool. Here he was thinking that this had all been a game. But it was him who had been played. Throughout this whole thing he had actually started to care for Keith. 

“Lance?” Keith asked again, a wave of panic in his gut. Lance’s expression had changed way too fast and it was unsettling. He didn’t want to make him do anything he didn’t want to. There was still time for him to say no. Heck, he could say no half way through and Keith would back the fuck off until he decided otherwise. He felt his own expression become one of concern, “Are you sure about this? Do you still want to-”

Before he could continue his lips were stopped with a kiss. “Yes.” Lance murmured between their clashing lips. “Yes, I am.”

 

People describe heaven in many ways. Euphoria is a word often used to explain intense happiness. Passion is apparently a rarity but irreplaceable. Every single one of those words and more could be applied to the pure bliss of lying in that bed with Lance the morning after in a tender embrace. Granted he was eager to climb out of bed and have a shower as well as change the sheets of his bed, but Keith dared not move. As the morning light shone through the tiniest crack in the curtains it seemed to illuminate Lance’s face so beautifully, making him look like an angel. Keith simply laid there, closely knit with Lance, replaying each second of the night before in his head. He had absolutely no idea why he was so happy about the whole thing. He felt like a child again, like nothing could destroy his happiness. Anything was possible to him now.  Keith traced gentle patterns along Lance’s skin. He was right, he did look good with his shirt off. Not ridiculously muscular but not tiny and lanky like he had first expected.Keith was almost grateful for Lance’s wardrobe choices as this was a surprise worth waiting for.

Eventually Keith decided to slip out of Lance’s arms and climb out of bed. He grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. He guessed Lance would want to take a shower too once he woke up so he decided it would be better this way, preventing a queue.  A cold shower was the exact thing Keith needed and after he had gotten himself dressed and brushed his teeth he felt even better. He couldn’t stop the stupidest grin forming on his lips whenever he thought back to the night before, but tried his best to fight it.

Keith was stood in the kitchen, coffee cup warming his hands, when he heard the shower click on again. Surprise, surprise Lance had made himself at home, just like he guessed he would. Keith wasn’t one to eat breakfast often but despite feeling on cloud nine emotionally he did have the underlying feeling of a hangover and there was no doubt Lance would be hanging too.  Eggs on toast was the quickest and most effective thing he could whip up quickly so he set to work and prayed he wouldn’t set off the fire alarm again today.

“Morning.” Lance’s voice called out just as Keith managed to crack the first successful egg in the pan without either burning himself or dropping the shell. For all his skills he still struggled at cracking eggs.

Keith turned back to nod a faint smile at Lance and was treated with a fine view. The guy had quite obviously raided his draws and thrown on a tshirt that, while usually too big on Keith, looked just right on Lance and the bastard had stolen a pair of his underwear. “Morning.”

“I hope you don’t mind but I stole a toothbrush.” Lance yawned and stretched his arms up above his head.

“It’s fine. I buy spares for a reason, Lance.” Keith said, cracking another egg. “There’s coffee in the pot.” 

Lance glanced up at Keith’s back and felt a twinge in his gut. Spares for who? Did this happen often? Or was that, like, a general thing? For friends? Lance shook his head and walked over to the coffee pot. Keith’s toothbrush buying habits were none of his business.  _ Even if only for a night.  _ That was what he said. Too late to get invested now.

Lance poured some coffee into a cup that Keith had left by the pot for him and took it back to the kitchen table in the centre of the room where he sat down. 

“So..” Keith began.

Lance panicked. “So?” There was a ‘ _so’_? Why was there a ‘ _so’_? Lance really hadn’t thought this out. Of course there would be a _‘so’_! He had just slept with his childhood friends soon to be brother in law. His old school idol’s adopted brother! They had to go for another week together! Of course there was a ‘ _so’!_ But ‘ _so’_ _what_? ‘ _So_ , do you want to continue this?’ or _‘So_ let’s forget about this’? Did either of those sound good? Because they were almost always the only two options given after a _‘so’._ Lance was fucked

“How do you like your eggs?”

_ Maybe not. _

_ “ _ Uh..” Lance shook his head, remembering to breathe finally “any way is fine.”

Keith nodded and dished the food up onto two plates before carrying them over to the table and placing them down. He retrieved his own cup of coffee before sitting down however.

“Thanks.” Lance said as he began to eat.

“No problem.”

The following silence was a lot more comfortable than either of them expected. It was warm and comforting, allowing them to recoup their thoughts and battle the oncoming hangover headaches.

Lance glanced up and caught a glimpse of Keith’s neck, “Hey, you’ve got something..” he reached out and gently touched a blushed purple mark on his skin before realising what it was. “Sorry about that.” Lance felt a smirk reach his lips that slowly faded as his fingertips brushed across the mark slower this time.

Keith felt his heart swell all over again, making his eyelids flutter shut as a soft sigh escaped his lips. Lance drew his hand away and sensing this Keith opened his eyes. The two of them stared at one another for several seconds before Lance smiled mischievously and muttered a small “Fuck you.”

It was Keith’s turn for the bad jokes now, “You already did remember?”

“Woah, Mullet!” Lance laughed as he sipped his coffee. “Was that a joke?”

“In fact” Keith smirked, “I recall you  _ begging _ for a round two.”

Lance quickly swallowed his coffee to stop him choking on it and laughed louder, “A dirty joke at that!”

The two of them laughed together before going back to their food. After a moment Keith spoke again. “I have to say, I didn’t take you for a bottom.”

Lance shrugged. “I’m flexible.”

“In more ways than one.” Keith muttered again but kept his gaze down at his plate.

“Shit, Keith!” Lance grinned slamming his cup on the table, “Maybe we should sleep together more often if it’s going to give you a sense of humour. Next time, I'll top." Lance said, only half joking.

Keith exhaled a softer laugh and glanced up slightly at Lance, “I wouldn’t object.”

Lance grin eased into a smile as he felt his gut twist. 

_ Those damn butterflies. _


End file.
